


On The Road Again

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Oneshot, Other, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome Higurashi loved her new job as a trucker and loved the truck that came with it oh so much more.  Only problem? She could have sworn it had a mind of its own at times. Her Nii-san wouldn’t have bought her a possessed truck would he? A series of Optimus Prime/Kagome Drabbles, oneshots, and snippets. Rated M to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itoma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itoma/gifts).



> Itoma-nii-san I hope you're happy...-glances at the toy tuck sitting oh so innocently on the bed, its headlights on high- Bugger...

Honestly she should have known this was going to happen, summers in Japan were horrid enough but now that she was a truck driver it was insane. Even with the AC blaring it was still too hot, and it was night time!! She grumbled under her breath as she shifted in the cabin of her new truck.

Her nii-san had offered her a job once he had found her in the future and sadly since she had never finished high school, this was the best he could offer her at the time. She took it; she was now the only source of income in her house. Souta was in high school busy focusing on his studies and mama was retired, and sadly her grandfather had passed away leaving them swimming in debt. Luckily her Nii-san had come to the rescue and he paid her _ bank _ so it was awesome, they would be out of debt in no time.

As it was this truck was _hers_ , brand new chrome and blue with flames and just oh so damn sexy! She loved it!! Plus since she was a truck driver she still got to travel around, she had fallen into the nomad state of mind. Needing to constantly be on the move otherwise she got bored and antsy. Her family understood that and all agreed this was the best job she could have asked for.

The only part that sucked was that she was a female truck driver, one of the very few, and always had all the other male truckers hitting on her. It was the main reason she never napped in the truck rest stops, not anymore. Though as the horrid summer heat washed over her heated body she sat up, having had enough.

“Screw it.” She yanked her tank top over her head exposing a black bar and kicked off her sleeping shorts leaving her in a pair of black panties. She threw the clothes on the floor of the cabin and laid back down, glad her windows were tinted, and tried to get comfortable. She blinked as the Ac seemed to double and moaned happily as it’s cool air washed over her.

She rolled onto her stomach and patted the seat of the truck lovingly, her breasts pressed into the seat which seemed to cool under her. “Oh yeah, best truck ever….” She even placed a kiss to the seat not caring since she was alone in her own truck and what she did there was her business. She blinked as the seat seemed to vibrate lightly. Odd, maybe she would have to get it looked at the next time she rolled by the company…seats weren’t supposed to do that were they?

Oh well it felt good, and with a smile on her face she drifted to sleep missing the light amused chuckle that came from the speakers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Optimus learns he does not like AC adapters..

Kagome was still sore from her hot night of sweat and being sticky so being the ingenious young woman that she was she had pulled in at a truck stop and made a few smart purchases. She happily flexed her fingers, the plastic of the bag in her hand crinkling as she made her way to her truck.

In the other hand was a large Slurpee, her favorite new part of her job. To think so many different Slurpee’s existed! She had come to love gas station food, as unhealthy as it was it was so damn good! With a frown she juggled her items, shifting her bag from her hand to rest in the crook of her elbow. With a light hiss she leaned against her truck and moved her cold Slurpee cup to rest between her breasts as she dug out her keys.

 _“Damnit…”_ She hated that she could not trust people and had to lock her doors all the time. Though she would rather have to delay getting into her truck by a few minutes then come out of the truck stop and find it gone. She blinked as the locks to her truck popped up and with a sigh of relief, making a mental note to get that looked at later, she opened the door.

“Oh thank god.” She quickly scampered inside her truck and slid into her seat shutting the door with a light sigh. It felt so good to be out of the blaring sun, how she loathed summer. She placed her cool cup in the cup holder and rummaged in her bags pulling out a few things.  “You’re going to love this.” Yes, she was talking to her truck did she care? Nope.

There were others that named their trucks, gave them sexes, histories, personalities, and even got tattoos of their trucks on their bodies. She mused it was normal to talk to hers, she would name him eventually. With giddy eyes she ripped open the card board box and pulled out a small fan that could be plugged into the ac adapter.  It had cost her around thirty bucks with the tax but she had been reassured it would do the job.

“No more hot sweaty nights for us…” She easily began taking it out of its plastics and other bindings, seriously the way they packaged this stuff was insane. It was like they expected her to sit down in the store and try to steal it, hence making it so insanely hard to get out. Once it was fully unwrapped and untied she placed it on the dash board and frowned when she realized she didn’t know where the Ac adapter was.

So she decided to explore her truck, she mused that it might be like most cars and be placed under the radio and so with curious hands she began feeling around. She blinked as she poked and prodded around, whatever she touched seemed to warm up, she mused she should get the little fan plugged in quickly. Her body heat was causing the trucks cabin to start to get hot.

With a small little cry of joy her fingers found the port and she pressed a finger inside it to make sure it was clear, she blinked as a small shock met her yet brushed it off. It was probably the wetness from the cup that had caused the small spark anyways. The plug was clear so she pulled her finger back and grabbed the plug, she eyed the port and the then plug, the port looked a bit smaller than most but she mused it would fit. So with a quick movement of her hand she shoved the plug into the port.

She yelped as the truck turned on and the radio blared around her. With wide eyes she quickly tried to turn her truck off and lower the volume of her radio. She held a hand to her beating heart, thoroughly scared senseless and blinked as the plug fell at her feet. “Da hell?” She picked up and tired to shove it back in, assuming she had jerked it when she had panicked, but blinked when it would not go in.

“Oh come on…” She grumbled under her breath as she started to try and force it back inside the port, it had fit before so why was it not fitting now? After a few minutes of struggling with it she decided to give up and with a huff she leaned back in her seat. “Fine be that way, see if I buy you anything anymore mister…”  She shoved the fan back in its bag as well as the box it had come in and pried open the door. With a dark scowl she jumped down and slammed the door shut, hoping the nice sales lady would let her exchange it for something else. “Damn picky truck…”

As soon as the door was shut a low pained voice came from the speakers. “Let me shove something in your waste port and see how you like…” It trailed off grumbling before falling silent once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Optimus realizes he likes his human female far more then he should....

Kagome giggled as she stumbled form the bar towards her truck, her face was far to warm as she stumbled heavily into the truck. She was on a two day break and she had enjoyed herself at the bar a little to much. She usually only had one or two drinks, tonight people had just kept buying them for her!

She giggled as she pressed her over heated body into her cool truck hiccupping as she fumbled with her keys. She laughed as they fell from her hands and bent to pick them up. “Ohh bad idea…” She got a head rush and almost toppled over.  Once she was able to right herself, her shirt and shorts clinging to her over heat body she leaned on her truck and smiled as the door opened.

She patted the seat as she tired to climb into the cab of the truck.  “Such a goo-good tuck…” She yelped as the door shut behind her, giving her tush the final push it needed to get in the truck. She giggled as she laid on the seat, sprawled over it and rolled over. “Oh I had to-to much to drinks…” She laughed as the Ac came on and the doors locked. “M-my trucks the bestest...” She placed a kiss to the seat as she struggled to sit up.

“Woah…” She laughed loudly as the seat laid back fully, much like a futon would, and flopped on it. “I didn’t know yous could do that…” She shimmied out of her shorts and shirt, throwing them at the front window and sighed happily as she closed her heavy eyes.

Optimus mentally frowned in worry as he tinted the windows to ensure no one could see his human female. From the levels she was giving out she was ‘shit faced drunk’ and he didn’t like it. She was an adult by human standards but she was still female, his at that, and all alone at the bar. Luckily she had stumbled her way to him so he would be able to take care of her and watch over her.

“Rest now Kagome.” She smiled as the low voice washed over her from the speakers and snuggled even more into the seat and let out a loud happy sigh. “Mmmkkays…loves you nights…” His spark seemed to glow at the drunk murmured words, he found he liked them and vowed to hear them uttered form her pink lips a lot more often.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome moaned as she shifted in her sleep, her buzz was still strong from her night of drinking. She moaned low in her throat as she felt a familiar throb from between her legs, slowly she let her hand slide down her taunt stomach to run over her throbbing lower region. “Ahnn…”

She clenched her eyes shut, her body afloat and warm from the amount of booze she consumed earlier in the night. Her other hand shoved her bra up exposing her pert pale breasts, her nipples hard as she rolled her hips. “Mmmm..” She licked her lips as she tossed her head from side to side as she slipped her fingers inside her panties.

He was woken out of his light resting stage by his human’s moans, he turned on the lights in his cab, they glowed dimly as his optics took in the scene before him. He excepted her to be sick, no human could consume that amount of alcohol without getting sick. Yet his engine roared to life as he took the site before him.

His human female was pleasuring herself in her sleep, rolling her pert nipples between her fingers as her hand moved under her lower undergarments. He could feel her womanly juices leak onto his seat, her scent wafting around the cabin.

She arched her hips as she felt the truck under her vibrate. “Nggn more…” Her voice was breathy as she pressed her firm behind into the source of the vibrations. It felt so damn good.

He knew he shouldn’t do it yet at her breathy moans and sexy whimpering he allowed his seats to vibrate even more, loving the way she writhed around in pleasure, moaning and gasping. It was a site to see. He had never been this aroused and he was shocked that she, a mere human was the cause of it.

“Oh Gooood….” She groaned as she came her hips twitching as her juices coated her lazily moving fingers.  She gave her throbbing sex a few more slow strokes as she drifted into an even deeper sleep, a satisfied smile on her face.

He allowed his lights to go out as he turned himself off, rumbling lightly as he inhaled her scent. His whole body was on fire and he regretted that their parts were not compatible. He would have ravaged her yet he was content that she was satisfied and with a low groan he replayed the scene over again and again in his mind’s eye.


	5. Chapter 5

She awoke the next day with a splitting headache, her head throbbed, her eyes burned, and she felt like shit. “Oh god…” She held a hand to her throbbing head, as she prayed to every God she knew of to take away her hang over.

She was still dead tired but she had to get her shipment to the next town. Her face pale she slowly sat up wincing as her head throbbed in protest. She blinked when she realized her bra was not doing its job and that her breasts were hanging out, the cups of her bra were twisted and tangled. “Da hell did that happen?” She grumbled as she fixed her bra and threw on a random shirt. She glanced at a pair of shorts and merely groaned. They could wait.

She glanced at her seat and nibbled on her bottom lip how the hell did she get it to do that? It figured that she would only figure it out while drunk…

“Crap…” She mumbled under her breath as she leaned over and began fumbling under the seat. She yelped as it sprung up and righted itself. Her energy now sapped she leaned back heavily in the chair and resisted the urge to cry. _“Fuck my life…”_ She leaned her head back and threw an arm over her eyes to block of the blaring sun.

Sleep once again took over and she passed out, almost slumping over if not for the seat belt that quickly wrapped around her middle and secured her to the seat. A low chuckle echoed around the cabin as the tuck started itself.

Optimus took pity on his female knowing she had a job to do and let his seat slide back so she was more comfortable. With practiced he began driving himself down the highway intending on getting her cargo to where it needed to be while she rested. He knew it was bad of him, he was just rewarding if not encouraging her bad habit but this would be the only time. If she got fired from her job then she would lose him and he did _not_ want to be parted form her.


End file.
